I'll Be There For You
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Co Written With DanDJohnMLover* TNA Knockout Amy Hardy is going through a hard time when her husband joins Aces and Eights. But what happens when her best friend WWE Diva Lindsay Hennig stands by her side?
1. Chapter 1: Amy's WWE Debut

_Carrie: Hey guys here is a new Story my partner in crime DanDJohnMLover and I decided to write together. It's about our OC's Lindsay Hennig and Amy Hardy dealing with a difficult time in Amy's life :D Anyway first and only warning. If you Flame this Story for any reason you will be blocked! Anyway I'll be writing all the WWE Chapters and she'll write all the TNA Chapters :D So for a few weeks it'll just be me than next Live Impact it'll be her :D Anyway Lindsay, Chelsea, Lisa, Lindsay Hager and Ashley belong to me and Amy belongs to her :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1: Amy's WWE Debut February 11, 2013

_**Lindsay's POV**_

I was in my locker room getting ready for Raw. Why did I have my own locker room? Let's just say I prefer the company of my closest friends and my boyfriend. Less Drama that way…well less with my friends than my boyfriend anyway.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lindsay Hennig. I'm the current WWE Divas Champion, daughter of Mr. Perfect Curt Hennig, sister of Michael McGillicutty and girlfriend of Brock Lesnar. Anyway I was in my locker room watching Raw with Paul Heyman quit.

"Yes!" I shouted happily as Phil (CM Punk) His Valet Audrey Dunn, Carrie Wilson and her Valet Harmony Daniels came out and convinced him to stay. "Damn it!" I yelled as my Phone vibrated and I looked and saw that I got a text from my good friend TNA Knockout Amy Hardy.

_Hey where are you?-Amy_

_Locker room a little past catering. First door on the right-Lindsay_

Ok I know what you guys are thinking. If Amy is a TNA Knockout then what is she doing here? Well it started a few weeks ago on Impact when her Husband Garrett Bischoff joined Aces and Eights. Things got worse last week when he cost her the Knockouts X Division Championship! I mean what husband does that to his wife?! Anyway I begged Carrie and TNA Vice President Katie Borden to sign Amy to a 4 month contract here. Now what power does Carrie have? Well a couple of years ago when John Laurinaitis was the interim GM of Raw Carrie along with Ally Bennett, Laura Cena and my good friend Chelsea Farrelly each got 25% of the WWE so that's how Carrie got her power. Anyway back to earlier, I begged them to sign Amy to a 4 month contract here so I can be there for her. I also signed a 4 month Impact Wrestling contract so I could help her out. Long story short we're working for Both Companies for 4 months. Then after if Garrett is still the biggest asshole in the world we may sign on for more months. I don't know. Either way Amy needs me and I'm going to be there for her.

"Lindsay!" Amy smiled happily as she walked in and I got up and hugged her tightly

"You made it." I smiled "How was getting most of your stuff at home?"

"I got it out without it being too bad." Amy smiled sadly

"What happened?" I asked sounding worried as we sat down

"Well Garrett wasen't home when I got my stuff. Well when I got all I could carry Garrett got home when I was walking out the door and he once again begged me to listen and I didn't want to hear it. Anyway when I got in my car Garrett got mad and said "Fine I'll go see if Alicia is free!"." Amy said shaking. Boy I wanted to kill that boy!

"It's going to be ok Amy." I said as I hugged her and she cried.

"What did I do to him Linds?" Amy asked as she hugged me and cried.

"You did nothing Ames, Garrett is just letting Aces and Eights get to him." I said sadly

"I wanna divorce him so bad Lindsay." She cried some more

"After he said that I would go for it but give it some time first ok?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Ok." Amy said sniffling as 3MB were in the ring. Then Stephen's (Sheamus's) Theme played and he and Chelsea came out followed by Ryan (Ryback) and John Cena.

"Why are those three facing the mutant offspring of Justin Bieber and One Direction?" Amy asked

"They need a three man group to practice on so they can prepare for the Shield this Sunday." I said as The three guys plus Chelsea hit their finishers on the 3MB members and their Manager/Groupie/Fan girl Arianna. Then Stephen's team won then they talked about how they were going to take down the Shield on Sunday. "Trust me I'm sure they can do it."

"Off topic do you have a match tonight?" Amy asked as Paul (Big Show) was in the ring and punched Matt Striker than said nothing.

"So far no but I have a feeling I will be in one with the way Sarona who goes by Tamina Snuka and Zivile who goes by Aksana here will force me to be in one." I said as I put on my ring gear which was a Sports Bra with a Purple Butterfly in the Middle, Black Wrestling Tights and Boots. "Those two have been messing with me and Cecilia lately."

"Maybe that's because you two have singles belts." Amy said referring to Cecilia's Women's Championship.

"I'm surprised they're not going after Chelsea and Joslin." I said putting my hair up. "They are the Divas Tag Team Champions after all."

"They're idiots that's what." Amy said

"Oh you got ring gear?" I asked her as she pulled out a Poizen Industries Sally Vest Top in Black, Black Wet Look Leggings with Hook and Eye Detail and a pair of Black Wrestling boots. "Sweet, I have a feeling this will be a tag team match so be ready." I said with a smile as Amy put on her ring gear

"Anyone know I'm here?" Amy asked as she put them on

"Nobody besides Chelsea and Carrie." I said as Jack Swagger came out with his life Lisa, his sister who was also named Lindsay and some guy "Who the hell is he?" I asked

"The guy?" Amy asked "No idea." She said as Jack won his match and he and the guy started talking.

"That's boring." I said as the Shield was out but so was Chelsea's Childhood friend Ashley Batten wearing Shield gear. Man she did not look too happy.

"Hey is Ashley a member of the Shield?" Amy asked

"I have no idea." I said "All I know is that she doesn't look too happy." I said as the lights went out then when they came back on Stephen, John, Ryan and Chelsea was in the ring then I got up and Amy followed me. "I'm going to have a segment with Sarona and Zivile so stay hidden ok?" I asked and she nodded her head and walked away and I started stretching until they walked up to me.

"Well well well if it isn't the Divas Champion." Zivile said as I looked at them

"No back up tonight as well. This will be interesting." Sarona smirked

"Listen here I can beat you guys anytime anywhere." I smirked

"Then why did all those Divas interfere in the Lumberjills match on Raw Roulette?" Sarona asked

"First off I don't control those divas and second what's with you and Aksana?" I asked giving her a weird look.

"Because Aksana here agrees with me on how the Divas should be like." Sarona smiled as she wrapped an arm around Zivile.

"Well in that case how about you two vs. me and a partner of my choosing tonight." I smirked

"Deal but there is a catch." Zivile said

"You're partner can't be a member of Generation Barrage." Sarona smirked and I shrugged my shoulders

"I'm cool with that I have the perfect partner in mind." I smirked as I grabbed my belt and walked away.

"Hey Linds, Amy sign the contract?" Chelsea asked as she ran over to me.

"Signed it earlier today." I smiled "I signed my Impact Wrestling contract earlier as well."

"Awesome!" Chelsea smiled "Good luck to the both of you."

"Thanks Chels." I smiled as I walked away and went to look for Amy. When I found her she was talking to Taylor (Bo Dallas). "Hey Amy our match is coming up in a few." I said walking up to them

"Alright." Amy said as she looked over at Taylor. "Nice meeting you Taylor." She smiled.

"Nice meeting you too Amy." Taylor smiled as he walked off.

"So how did this conversation happen?" I asked as I smiled

"Well I was hiding and Taylor found me and he said he saw what happened and that he was sorry that Garrett cost me my title then we talked for a few then you came up." Amy said as she smiled "Anyway when is our match?"

"After Stu (Wade Barrett) and Kofi's." I said as Stu won the match then begged Taylor to come down but he never did. After that _Topical Storm _played and Sarona and Zivile walked to the ring. "Wait back here until I introduce you ok?" I asked as she nodded her head. "Ok good." I smiled as I went up to the theme song guy "Play I Miss The Misery." I said as _I Miss The Misery _by _Halestorm _played and I walked out with a mic in hand.

"Wipe the smiles off your face I have a partner." I said "You see I honestly think my partner is the greatest hi flier ever in Women's Wrestling. I also think my partner is charismatic. I honestly think she's an enigma just like her brother. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my tag team partner and my best friend Amy Hardy!" I yelled happily as _Lets Be Honest _by _Stone Sour _played and Amy came out and we double hi fived each other then got in the ring. When we did the match started with me and Zivile

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Zivile and myself. When I had her in position I hit her with the _F-5 _then tagged in Lindsay and she hit her with the _Swanton Bomb _and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners the WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig and Amy Hardy!" Justin announced as I hugged Amy happily and got my belt back and raised her hand happily then we celebrated in the ring for a few before going to the back.

"That was great!" I smiled happily "Congratulations Amy."

"Thank you Linds." Amy smiled as she hugged me

"How's that for a WWE Debut?" I asked

"It was great." Amy smiled more as Taylor walked up to us.

"Congratulations Amy." He smiled as he held out his hand and she shook it.

"Thank you Taylor." She smiled

"Hey if you need anyone to talk to you can talk to me." He smiled

"Thank you Taylor. That means a lot to me." She smiled sadly and I hugged her back.

"Anytime Amy." He smiled as walked away from us.

"Trust me Taylor is a good guy. He and I talked a lot in FCW." I smiled as we walked back to my locker room.

"He does seem nice." Amy smiled as she looked down.

"Trust me he is." I smiled as we walked to our locker room and got ready to go.

_Carrie: Man what a WWE Debut for Amy! :D :D Wonder how Lindsay's TNA Debut will go in a couple of weeks :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Amy vs The Warrior Princess

_Carrie: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter :D :D And it's Amy's first Singles match :D :D So anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Sarah and I would also like to think PunksXeChick and lovethemafia for favoriting this story and we would like to think PunksXeChick, lovethemafia and Kdaniels270 for adding this to their alerts :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2: Amy vs. The Warrior Princess February 15, 2013 (February 12, 2013)

_**Lindsay's POV**_

"Man these two day in a row tapings remind me of two day tapings we have, only we don't travel as much." Amy giggled as her and I were in the locker room getting ready for Smackdown. I currently had on a Tapout Womens Rock It Top, a Hudson Jeans Kasidy Stretch Denim Jacket, A Pair of Dark Blue Jeans and a pair of Nike Dunk Low Green Bay Packers shoes (Gotta Support my team). Amy had on a Pink with Black Skulls Straggy Top, Black Leggings, Black Boots and Pink Fishnet Arm Sleeves. We watched as Paul (Big Show) was out in the ring.

"Well you guys are going to be on the road for good soon so this good practice." I smiled as Chris and his girlfriend Carissa Hickenbottom walked out.

"That is true but we also have few Pay Per Views now." Amy smiled

"That is true." I said "But you know how Vince is when it comes to Money."

"Selfish and one reason why my brothers left?" Amy asked

"I thought they left because they hate traveling that much and they had problems." I suggested

"That too." Amy said as it was Randy vs. Mark

"Your match with Sarona is after this ready?" I asked as she nodded

"Let's do this." She smiled "And I'll make sure I'll save some of her for you on Sunday."

"Thank you Ames." I smiled as Randy used a Steel chair on Mark. Man couldn't Randy defeat Mark without a chair?

"Is Randy turning heel?" Amy asked as she stretched a bit.

"It looks like it but I'm not sure." I said as Mark took the Steel Chair then used it on Randy then hit him with the World's Strongest Slam.

"Well my match is next." Amy smiled.

"Let's do this." I smiled as we left our locker room and walked out to the ring. On the way there we saw Demi Mizanin and Summer Kiley talk and I waved to them but…they just glared at me. What's going on with them?

"Hey why did they just glare at you?" Amy asked as we were at Gorilla

"No idea but I plan to find out after your match." I said as _Lets Be Honest _played and Amy and I walked out.

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first accompanied to the ring by Lindsay Hennig, from Cameron, North Carolina Amy Hardy!" Lillian Garcia announced as Amy and I were on the stage and did a double hi five then walked to the ring. When we got in there we double hi fived again and hugged then waited for Sarona

"And her opponent from the Pacific Islands, Tamina Snuka!" Lillian announced as _Tropical Storm _played and Sarona just walked to the ring and when she got in there one of the three female refs and friend Libby Matthews rang the bell then the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Sarona was down Amy went on the top rope and did the rocker sign then hit Sarona with the _Swanton Bomb _and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Amy Hardy!" Lillian announced as I got in the ring and hugged Amy happily then raised her hand then Sarona got up and attacked her! When she did I bashed her in the head with my belt then checked on Amy as we went to the back.

"Thanks Linds." Amy smiled as we were in the Trainers Office and she was getting checked out by Diva Trainer Jenna Grey.

"Not too bad Hardy." She smiled

"Thanks Jenna." Amy smiled as we saw Taylor at the door. "Hey Taylor." She smiled

"Hey Amy I came by to congratulate you." He smiled as he walked in "And to see if you're ok."

"I am, don't worry." Amy smiled "Thanks for asking." She smiled more as I snuck out of the locker room and found Demi and Summer and walked up to them.

"Hey do you guys have a problem with me?" I asked as Summer just glared at me still

"Yeah we do. 2nd and 3rd Generation Superstars like you, Neidhart and Benoit make me sick." Demi growled as she got up and walked up to me.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you get everything handed to you on a silver platter!" Demi yelled "You holding the Divas Championship since Raw 1000, Benoit and Neidhart holding the Divas Tag Team titles since May of last year, Benoit holding the US title when heaven knows she only got it because she's sleeping with Stephen!" She yelled and I slapped her.

"Listen Demi all of us earned our titles and earned our spots got it?! I was stuck on Superstars and NXT for months when I moved up to the main roster last year and even when I was on Raw more I was still stuck on NXT and Superstars mostly until June because I pay my dues." I said

"And fuck Lesnar." I heard Summer say. Ohhhhh both of them are making me mad.

"Listen Kiley my relationship with Brock is nobody's business!" I yelled

"We're done let's go Summer!" Demi yelled as she grabbed Summer's wrist and walked away. Before they did Demi looked at me. "Oh Tell Benoit and Neidhart they're defending the Divas Tag Team titles against us Sunday at Elimination Chamber." She said before walking away.

"Son of a…" I said before heading to a corner and taking out my droid and texting Chelsea and Joslin

_Hey you and Joslin vs. Summer and Demi on Sunday for the tag titles-Lindsay_

_Hey you and Chelsea vs. Summer and Demi on Sunday for the tag titles-Lindsay_

After I texted them I decided to call Brock. I really need to talk to him right now.

"_Hello?" _He asked picking up the phone and not sounding too happy.

"Bad day?" I asked him.

"_Long story LL." _Brock said sighing _"Glad you called though."_

"Thanks." I smiled "I ran into a bit of Trouble myself. Demi Mizanin and Summer Kiley basically said that I got my spot in the company because I'm with you."

"_Let them think that Lindsay. They're just mad because they haven't been on TV in months." _Brock told me _"Plus they must not be happy with their relationships to get on to yours with me."_

"Well Kevin (Alex Riley) is stuck on NXT and Dark shows mostly." I said

"_Proves their selfish and you're better." _Brock said

"You think I'm better than all the Divas. Even my friends." I said holding back my laugh and holding my head

"_Don't you forget that LL." _I heard Brock smile

"I'll see you when I get home." I smiled "I love you."

"_Love you too LL." _He smiled getting up.

"That's my Brock." I laughed as I walked back to my locker room and saw Taylor leave as I entered. "What's going on?" I asked Amy

"Taylor just gave me his number and I'm spending Valentine's Day with him." Amy smiled "As friends of course."

"That's so cool." I smiled "Are you going to be in Tampa until Elimination Chamber?" I asked

"Yeah but not with Garrett though." Amy said as she got her bags and put them on her shoulders. "Not after the way he treated me."

"I don't blame you there." I said "I'll see you on Sunday."

"See you Sunday Linds." Amy smiled as she left.

_Carrie: Alright Amy beat Tamina :D :D And if you ask me Summer and Demi are acting like spoiled Brats lol XD Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Valentines Chronicles

_Carrie: Hey guys Carrie here with the next Chapter :D :D Sarah and I worked on this Chapter together :D She did Amy's part (Except for the last two lines) Anyway speaking of Sarah I would like to think her and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D We would also like to think infantswine for adding this to their alerts :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3: Valentines Chronicles. February 14, 2013

_**Lindsay's POV**_

Brock and I were on the porch in the afternoon just relaxing. I snuggled against him as he put his arm around me. His daughter Mya was with her mom for today so we had the whole day to ourselves and we just spent it cuddling mostly. Though we did go out to lunch though but besides that we just stayed home cuddling. Brock wasn't the one to go out all that much. Just for work and appearances, not that I mind I mean.

"This is nice." I smiled as I cuddled against him some more.

"I agree. Haven't had a relaxing day like this in a long time." Brock said

"Especially with everything going on." I said

"You really need to take more time off LL." He said

"I can't I'm the Divas Champion." I smiled and so did he. I enjoyed it when he smiled.

"I'll talk to everyone to see if they can give you time off." Brock smiled

"Too bad they won't listen." I giggled "Since that fit you threw at last year's Extreme Rules."

"Hey they could have told me about Cena's speech, but noooooo they didn't tell me which caused the fit." Brock said

"Still he may be WWE's Golden Boy but I don't like him." I said "He thinks he all that because the WWE "Revolves around him"." I said as I hugged Brock.

"Are you sure you didn't just describe me?" Brock asked as he joked.

"You didn't cheat on your wife with a porn star." I laughed at that. No John didn't cheat on his current wife Laura with a Porn Star, He supposedly cheated on his ex wife Liz with one.

"Hey my wife was a golddigger so I broke up with her." Brock said as he pulled me close to him.

"She was no good for you love." I said as he kissed my head.

"You're better." He said "Go get washed up I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I asked as I got up.

"Yeah, no dresses or anything though." Brock said "We'll be in the woods." He said as he got up. "See you in an hour LL." He said walking through our room and walking out and I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes and got in the shower.

After an hour I got out and put on an Headrush Grey HR Foil T Shirt, Dark Blue Jeans, a pair of Black hiking boots and a Tapout Hoodie. As soon as I put them on I went down stairs and waited on Brock. It didn't take him long as he came in 15 minutes later.

"Sorry I took so long LL." He apologized as he came in.

"It's ok baby." I smiled as we walked outside and went in the woods. "So what do you have planned for me?"

"Close your eyes and I'll show you." Brock said as I looked at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked

"Trust me LL." He smiled as I closed my eyes and Brock took my hand and he gently took me through the woods.

"Are we there yet?" I asked after a few

"Almost." Brock smiled as we walked some more then stopped. "Open LL." He said and I opened my eyes and saw candles all around an open area with a Blanket on the ground with a cooler with food in it.

"Awwwww Brock." I smiled softly

"Sit down." He said as he sat down and so did I.

"You didn't have to do this for me." I smiled

"I wanted to." He smiled as he pulled me close and we laid down on the blanket and looked at the Sky for a while.

After a while we decided to eat which Brock made Cheeseburgers. Not complaining I love cheeseburgers! He also packed some apple cider and had some small heart shaped cakes. I bet he bought them since he and baking don't mix. I don't mind though him just doing this shows how much he loves me. After we ate he pulled me close to him again.

"LL I never thought I could feel this way since Rena." Brock said "But when I got with you I just felt like….nothing else mattered you know. Like….I'm actually happy. God I'm not good at these things." He said as I hugged him.

"It's ok Brock. I know you're not but I know you love me and that's all that matters." I smiled as he turned around and faced me.

"Stand up Lindsay." He said seriously and I did and he took my hand and gently held it as he got on one knee and I gasped happily. Was he doing what I thought he was doing?

"Lindsay I'm not going to say a bunch of mushy stuff but I really do love you. You're the only woman in my life that can put up with me and not argue with me over stupid shit or anything. You're also the only woman that actually understands me and doesn't judge me no matter what." He said as he got in his pocket and pulled out a box. "Lindsay Hennig will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked as he opened the box and it was a ring with small diamonds all around it with a heart shaped Aquamarine stone in the middle of it.

"Oh Brock." I said as I started crying. "Yes! I'll marry you!" I cried happily as he stood up and pulled me in his embrace and he and I kissed passionately for a while before we broke apart and he put the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful." I smiled softly.

"Glad you like it LL." He smiled at her.

"What does LL mean by the way?" I asked him

"Lindsay Lesnar." He smiled.

"Lindsay Lesnar." I smiled softly "Fits doesn't it?" I asked as I blushed.

"To me it does." Brock smiled as we sat down and he kissed me softly and passionately "You know I always wanted to take you under the stars." He smiled kissing my neck.

"Go right ahead." I smiled as we laid down and he kissed me passionately. When we started making love I thought to myself what Amy was doing right now.

_**Amy's POV**_

"Hey Taylor, thank you for spending Valentine's Day with me." I thanked Taylor as we were driving in his car looking for a good place to eat.

"No problem, Amy." Taylor smiled. "You probably didn't want to spend today with that jerk husband of yours."

"Oh believe me, I didn't." I grumbled.

"So where do you want to eat?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Anywhere is fine, I'll eat anywhere."

A few seconds later, we drove past a Pizza Hut and Taylor suggested, "How about Pizza Hut? Nothing too fancy, but how about it?"

"Sure, I'm in a pizza mood." I smiled. Taylor turned and pulled into the parking lot. As we walked out and headed inside I said, "This is very sweet of you to do this, Taylor."

Taylor smiled back at me, "It's good to know I'm making a new friend happy."

We got inside and we ordered a pizza that was half Cheese and half Meat Lovers. While we waited, we just told each other more about ourselves. Taylor talked about him training down at NXT and why he wanted to become a wrestler. I talked about how I got my urge to get into wrestling from my brothers and how it was at times fun to have two older brothers.

When the pizza got here, we immediately started eating. As I was finishing my first slice of Cheese pizza though, Taylor asked me, "I hate to get back into this Amy, but what exactly happened between you and Garrett?"

I sighed, put down my pizza, and answered, "You know about that Aces and Eights group I told you about that no one including me likes? Well that night that I told you Garrett revealed himself as part of the group, I was very upset and from that point on, things went downhill for us. First I tell him we're getting a divorce and move my stuff out of our house, then he costs me the Knockouts X Division title, and then to make it even worse, he says I'm cheating on him and calls me a slut!" Tears were coming out of my eyes at that last sentence. "I'd never cheat on anybody!"

Taylor came over to my side of the table, sat next to me, and put me in a hug. "Amy, even though we haven't known each other for a while, I know you would not do such a thing as cheat on someone. I think those guys are just getting into his head."

I continued to sob, "Why is he saying I cheated on him? I never did! And if I even did, does he have proof?"

"I just said they may just be getting into his head. Now calm down, we can stop talking about this subject." Taylor whispered before releasing the hug.

I calmed down and we continued to eat and talk. I noticed how Taylor was looking at me while we ate. It almost made me sad because the look he gave me was almost exactly like the look Garrett gave me on our first date.

When we were done eating, we packed up our leftover slices and went back into the car. Taylor drove us over to the park where we parked the car in front of the river and stared at the sunset over the water. It seemed so peaceful.

While we sat there, Taylor turned on the radio so we could hear some music. But as soon as it was turned on, Cascada's Everytime We Touch started playing. Almost immediately, I started crying again.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Turn the radio off." I cried and he quickly flicked it off. "Sorry, but that was the first song that Garrett and I danced to. We also danced to it at our wedding."

Taylor wrapped me into another hug as I kept crying. I finally stopped after a bit and he said, "Amy, I want to give you something, as a gift from a friend." He reached underneath the chair of the car and took out a box. He opened it up and it was a silver necklace and dangling from it were blue and white diamonds. "I heard blue was your favorite color and when I saw this, I had to give it to you."

I looked in surprise, "Taylor… it's beautiful." I took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck. I looked in the rearview mirror and I stared at how it looked on me. "Thank you."

"Remember, it's a gift from a friend." Taylor repeated.

"Thank you again Taylor." I smiled softly

"Anytime." Taylor smiled as we drove back to Jeff's place here in Tampa that I was staying at for the time being.

_Carrie: Dawwwwwwww wasn't that Sweet? :D :D Brock and Lindsay are now Engaged :D :D And Taylor seems like a sweet friend towards Amy :D (Watch out Garrett! :D) Will Garrett become Jealous of Amy's friendship towards Taylor or will he back off or will he try to work things out with her? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Chamber

_Carrie: Hey guys We're back with the next Chapter :D :D And sorry we took so long but we have our other Stories to focus on and we may skip some shows to get caught up. Anyway I would like to think Sarah and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4: Crazy Chamber. February 17, 2013

_**Lindsay's POV**_

Amy and I were in GB's locker room getting ready for the show to start. I currently had on a Dark Blue Sports Bra with a heart in the middle, Dark Blue Wrestling tights and Dark Blue boots. It was currently the World Heavyweight Championship match.

"So when's the wedding?" Amy asked as I stretched for my match.

"Brock and I don't have a date yet." I said as Alberto won. "I don't mind waiting though I'm not one to rush unless it's my title shots."

"Same here but I feel like I rushed into my marriage with Garrett." She said as it was the US title match which saw Chelsea defend her title against Claudio (Antonio Cesaro) and Mike (Miz).

"You got married when you wanted to, nothing wrong with that." I smiled as my fellow Generation Barrage members Joslin Neidhart and Cecilia Galloway walk in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Linds, Ames. We're bored so we came to bother you guys." Joslin said as her and CeCe sat down. Just as they did though we saw Ashley attack Chelsea!

"We have to go save her!" I yelled as the four of us got up and ran to the ring. When we got there Ashley was about to use the steel chair on her but as soon as she saw us she quickly got out of the ring and escaped through the crowd.

"Chels are you ok?" Joslin asked as we were in the back.

"I will be." Chelsea said as she had an ice pack

"I can't believe Ashley betrayed you like that." Amy said feeling bad for Chelsea

"Don't worry, Ashley told me ahead of time that she wanted to join the Shield so we came up with this plan to turn her." Chelsea said

"Hopefully she doesn't turn into April." Cecilia said

"Don't worry she won't, I'm actually friends with Colby (Seth Rollins)." Chelsea smiled as the Chamber match was on "Seriously? Third on the Card?" She asked as Carrie walked by "Carrie can I stay at Impact longer than Lock Down?"

"Why do you ask?" Carrie asked as she stopped

"Between all of us right here WWE is in the Dumps." Chelsea said

"I do agree to that. Let me talk to Katie and I'll get back to you tomorrow night." Carrie smiled

"Thanks Carrie." Chelsea smiled as she walked off

"Why would you stay past Lock Down? Sarah won't need an enforcer after she has her baby." Amy said

"True but she can always have someone to hide behind." Chelsea smiled as Jack won the Chamber

"THWAGGER WON THE MATCH?!" All of us but Amy asked in shock

"Why are you guys calling Jack Swagger Thwagger?" Amy asked

"Jack has the worst lisp in the WWE so we make fun of him for it." Joslin said as Amy nodded her head.

"I'll see you guys later." Chelsea said getting up "Ste needs my back."

"But you hardly ever go to ringside for Stephen darning a PPV match." Joslin said

"It's against the Shield and Ashley is part of the Shield now so they need me." Chelsea said as she walked off.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Chelsea to be doing this?" Amy asked as we walked back to our locker room and went our separate ways from Joslin and Cecilia.

"It's Chelsea, once she has her mind on something only Stephen can get her to change her mind." I said as we walked in and saw Stephen and Chelsea out in the ring followed by John Cena then Ryan (Ryback) came out followed by the Shield with Ashley.

"Or Sarah down in Impact Wrestling." Amy said and we both giggled at that. "How does Sarah do that though?"

"No idea." I lied. You see I know a secret about Chelsea and Sarah I promised not to tell her no matter what.

"Either way both her and Frankie have some control over her." Amy said as Leati (Roman Reigns) Speared Stephen in the Barricade and Chelsea checked on him. "That has to hurt."

"I know right?" I asked as Ryan was about to hit _Shellshocked_ on Colby but Leati speared him landing Colby on top of him which meant the Shield won. "Not good." I said as Stephen and Chelsea got in the ring but Ryan glared at them and went to the back "I smell heel turn."

"Same here." Amy said as it was Kofi vs. Nick (Dolph Ziggler) with April (AJ Lee) and Ettore (Big E Langston) "Big E creeps me out."

"He creeps all of us out." I said as Nick won because of Ettore. No surprise. After that it was the Divas Tag team match which Summer and Demi went out first. Yep they're acting like heels alright. After they made their entrance Joslin and Chelsea walked out and the match started.

"Out of all the "Friends" April brought up why him?" Amy asked

"Because she's crazy that's why." I said as Demi and Summer won the titles by cheating. "No way!"

"Chelsea and Joslin lost?" Amy asked in shock

"Only because those two diva jobbers cheated!" I yelled

"Are they that desperate for their 15 minutes?" Amy asked as we got up and walked out to the ring.

"Yeah and they'll be up quicker than when Bryan lost the WHC in 18 seconds." I growled as Sarona was out in the ring. "Play Mz. Hyde when it's my turn." I said as we waited for Sarona to get done then_ Mz. Hyde_ by _Halestorm _played and Amy and I walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Amy Hardy from Champlin, Minnesota she is the WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig!" Justin announced as Amy and I walked to the ring and when we got there I raised my belt happily then handed it to Scarlett, one of our three female refs and she raised it and handed it to the ref and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Sarona was in position I put her in the_ Hennig Plex _and I pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig!" Justin announced as Scarlett handed me my belt back and Amy got in the ring and hugged me happily as I raised my belt some more then we went to the back.

_Carrie: Alright! :D Lindsay Retained her WWE Divas Championship and her and Amy saved Chelsea from the newest member of The Shield :D :D What will happen next? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
